enc1101_armoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian the Fox
Concept and Development Julian's original design was heavily influenced by Itachi, in regards to his hair, and Kakashi, with his left eye; he only wore pants, boots and gloves and an eye patch. His second design was the same as it is here with the gi and hair being reminiscent of Goku, fingerless gloves and shoes; but with a more contrasting color scheme. Now his colors are more cool and easier to look at. Backstory Found unconscious in the middle of nowhere by Ayame, the master of the Eastern Temple of Kenan, he was nursed back to health when she returned home with him. After which he would learn self-defense and how to control his aura. With his strange left eye and adaptive muscle memory, he has mastered every form of fighting he's seen. While it's unknown how he got it, the eye has proven to be quite useful, helping him learn many techniques and win many battles; though it had its benefits, the eye was very dangerous as well. Constantly using it in his youth, he discovered it constantly drained his stamina; thus, an eye patch was made to keep it covered when it was not in use. He often trains with Fury, who constantly challenges him to sparring matches, and meditates with him and Ayame; the three of them also get together and play games, bonding as a family should. A cheerful, loving guy who enjoys improving himself, Julian his not without flaws. Despite how he acts most of the time, an unyielding, troubling darkness dwells deep within him and manifests itself in the form of a nightmare that occurs again and again. Repressed memories perhaps? Personality Julian appears to be a cheerful guy, wearing an infectious smile on his face to hide the turmoil born from years of constant nightmares; though it does tear him up inside, he is determined not to let his fear and dread consume him. This tenacity was forged through years of meditation and the numerous sparring sessions with his brother, Fury. Julian also has a great deal of patience, remaining cool as a cucumber, he takes more passive means to resolve conflicts; exercising a level of restraint that Fury respects and envies. Relationships Fury His sibling disciple and rival, he is often seen training with him day in and out; they often get into trouble as their sparring sessions get a little out of hand, causing tons of collateral damage. Despite being polar opposites, they can get along and have an unspoken respect for one another. Ayame As the woman who raised him, trained him and showed him a great deal of love and compassion, Ayame is the closest thing to a mother he has. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Condition Through years of training he has developed immense strength and speed. Julian is strong enough to lift large structures that weigh several tons; he can hit hard enough to collapse a building with one blow. He is lightning fast. He's tough enough to take multiple lacerations and having buildings dropped on him. Julian's stamina can last for over a week. He has a chaos level high enough to bust a city block to a city. He can enter a state of mind that triggers a phenomenon similar to an adrenaline rush, numbing pain and increasing strength and speed to allow him to fight as hard as he wants to for a short period of time. Martial Arts Intuition He is able to quickly understand and learn various martial arts styles that he has seen, allowing him to master them in very short time spans. His fighting style focuses on parrying attacks and launching counter strikes, and like his mentor he can increase the power of these strikes using his aura. Having trained most of his life, since childhood in fact, he is a very capable martial artist; in terms of weaponry, he is proficient with swords and staffs. He can even use his aura to mimic the properties of any weapon he desires. He also uses his left eye to give him an edge in combat by reading opponents' movements, predicting how best to counter them. Magic Eye For whatever reason, Julian's left eye has a red iris and 3 magatama around the pupil; this strange eye allows him to easily predict and mimic the actions of others. He calls it a magic eye or the Eye of the Magatama. Adaptive Muscle Memory He can flawlessly replicate almost any action he sees. Aura Manipulation Julian can manipulate his aura and use it to amplify his strength and speed; as well as fly, construct various items like weapons, and launch energy projectiles. He can effectively mask his presence and suppress his power level by concealing his aura, basically making him undetectable to those who can sense aura. While all living things generate an aura, users like Julian can take it a step further; by actively drawing out and channeling various degrees of aura, they can use it for offensive or defensive purposes. He is able to detect auras within his vast vicinity, allowing him to discern the individual's location. He can then read their aura to gain better insight into their more personal statistics like their strength, moral alignment, and emotional condition; he can also tell whether or not a target is lying. Julian has a list of moves under his belt that he can use. Spirit Arrow which launch one or more arrow-shaped aura projectiles at the target; these can home in on targets, making it difficult to dodge them. Astral Inferno is a fire that can burn souls into nothingness. With Aurora Defense, Julian's aura becomes a shield that deflects all physical damage; the shape, size, and durability of this barrier is influenced by his will. This technique is essentially the precursor to Exo-Aura. His aura envelops his body like armor, which he can then expand into a large, ethereal avatar in which his body is suspended, providing massive boosts to his offense and defense. As an extension of his will, it acts accordingly and can perform feats beyond Julian's physical capabilities like deflecting all damage from physical attacks. A unique feature of his is that it sports samurai armor and a sword. Vital Touch uses his aura to heal wounds. Julian can use Psyche Dance to project his astral self outside of his body for a limited amount of time. While in this form he is now able to manipulate astral forces with greater ease and potency, phase through physical matter, and possess people and objects. Weapon Proficiency Julian is a master with swords and staffs, using them with great deal of skill. Trivia * Julian favorite foods include cherries, apples and chicken. * his favorite game is Checkers. * considering he almost always has nightmares, he hates going to sleep and usually has to be knocked out to catch some z's. * He is often referred to as the Magatama Master; and yes, his left eye is the Sharingan. * while his Kakashi influence may be obvious, Julian literally means "firm", a name Ayame gave him. She sometimes calls him Jules for short. Stolen from https://sonicfanchara.fandom.com/wiki/Katashi_the_Fox?veaction=edit